


物尽其用

by YeSky



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeSky/pseuds/YeSky
Relationships: 裘前
Kudos: 17





	物尽其用

威廉接到人的时候已经是后半夜，几十个电话打到手机上，睡再熟也给吵醒了，何况这家伙一边打电话一边砸门。还好他家是小独栋，威廉无比庆幸，不然这一天天的，迟早被邻居投诉。

比人更先进来的是气味。

威廉是个beta，对信息素不是很敏感，此刻也是被糊了一脸的甜。裘克裹着一身花香扑到他身上，威廉往后退了两步，才艰难稳住身子没让两人摔倒。

嚯，哥们你什么情况啊？  
他捞过裘克一只胳膊搭在肩膀上好架着他进屋，裘克意识不是很清晰但意外的听话，大脑袋往威廉颈窝里送，估计是想找耳朵说悄悄话跑偏了。Omega，发情。他说，热气喷到皮肤上威廉一激灵就把人扔了，客厅有厚厚一层毛毯，倒不怕摔着裘克。后者也没在意，自己往沙发上爬，把领结拽下来扔一边，又伸手解扣子。

麻烦。裘克骂，回头问威廉，有药吗?  
这是问到点子上了。

威廉从厨房端了个壶出来，往茶几上一摆。

我个beta备着alpha抑制剂干嘛?喝点热水，我睡觉去了。

......

操!你嘛呢？  
大冬天掀被子绝对是不共戴天之仇，威廉回头看见裘克裹着他被睡得安稳，额角一抽，反应过来，人已经被他踹床底下去了。

裘克坐了一会才站起来，本来脑子就不清醒，这一摔头更晕。他刚洗完澡，一身花香冲掉alpha盛怒下暴露的硝烟味束缚住威廉。裘克爬上床，被子一盖把威廉扯进怀里抱着，我要睡床!

你睡滚你家睡去！  
威廉都给他闹精神了，alpha火热的性器抵在他胯间，裘克不时还蹭两下。先说好啊，他从裘克怀里拱出来，瞪着眼警告，老子不跟你做。

嗯。裘克随口敷衍，掐着威廉腮帮子上的软肉凑过去亲了他一口。我困。嘴唇擦着嘴唇说话，声音黏糊糊的。

没啥不可见人的秘密，他俩就是上过床。威廉没当回事，不愿意再做的原因是上次他没爽到。至于裘....这家伙，这个床下来上那个床，家境好长得好，又有alpha性别加分，可谓万花丛中过，有的是床伴，唯一的朋友拿来泄欲确实有点可惜。而且那晚做的稀里糊涂，除了爽裘克也回忆不起来其他的细节。早上起来看威廉，身子也不软，叫的也难听，裘克摸着下巴评价，不是他的菜。

日子似乎就该这么平静的过，但好死不死，威廉谈恋爱了。

Omega，香香软软一姑娘，长头发大眼睛，柔柔弱弱的像是一阵风都能把她吹走。威廉把人带给裘克看，后者也不知道从哪快活回来，眼尾都是红的，撑着下巴盯人姑娘，alpha的压迫溢出来，姑娘瑟瑟发抖靠近威廉，酥软的胸部蹭到小处男胳膊，威廉清清嗓子想发言。不行。裘克突然说，对面两人一起抬头，眼里是相同的疑惑。他没由来的烦躁，端起水给自己灌了半杯。不行。他重复。

哎哎哎，好了好了，啥行不行的，别理他啊别理他。气氛尴尬，威廉忙打圆场，姑娘不明白，他却是了解这发小，现在要不拦着，谁知道裘克下一句能说出什么惊人的话来。

威廉，阳光开朗且帅气，追他的人和他追的人都不少，也谈过几次恋爱，他扪心自问也算上心，但无一例外，不出俩月，准黄。姑娘们通红着眼眶甩他巴掌，甩完后悔一张俊脸挂了彩哭得更凶。威廉手忙脚乱，从裤兜里掏出皱巴巴一张纸。行了，别哭了。他挠头苦恼，注意身体，我走了。

你看，哪次不这样。裘克耸肩，低头认真的剥小龙虾。  
嗐，你不懂。威廉就着裘克手咬一口鲜嫩的虾肉，麻辣鲜香充斥口腔，他舒服的眯眼，给自己满上啤酒。我有预感，他说。冲裘克挤眉弄眼好一阵，我这次碰到了真爱。绝对的。

……

裘克叹气，犹豫了一会决定还是不去坏威廉的兴致，反正也好不了多久，他想，话还是不要说的太死。裘克回忆了一下第一次见面时姑娘放出来的那若有若无环绕着他的信息素。真爱？去他妈的真爱。

裘克。  
威廉声音都带着颤抖，气的。

任谁看到女朋友和好兄弟衣衫不整的出现在同一个屋里也不会好脾气。

第一。  
裘克揉脸，嘴里尝到血腥味，这明天会肿起好大一块。

第一，我没碰她。  
裘克套上衬衫，脚步有点踉跄。

第二，她自己爬的我床。

她爬你床？威廉怒极反笑。爬你床你就收着是吗？啊？这他妈是我女朋友！你还真是不挑啊！来者不拒啊靓仔！怎么我还该夸你不挑食是吗？啊？老子他娘的问你话呢！他拽着裘克领子挥拳，后者没躲，结结实实挨了又一拳。

我最后说一遍。裘克偏头把血咽进肚子里。我没碰她。

你没碰她？老子要晚来一步呢？威廉放开他，坐在床脚点燃一根烟，他笑。反正你乱来也不是一天两天了不是。

……

是。  
裘克站起来，居高临下的眼神威廉时至今日想起来还会心脏抽痛。

我本来就喜欢乱搞啊，别说你女朋友了。他理理领带，老子连你也操过不是吗？

你他妈给我滚！滚！！！

所以……  
威廉舔了舔嘴唇悄咪咪躲开缠上他肩膀的手臂，画着浓妆的男孩遮着嘴笑，声音又尖又细。我们爷可不是谁都见的啊。他靠过来，香水味熏得威廉想打喷嚏。

不然…男孩白皙的手指在威廉杯子口滑动，暗示意味明显。你看人家怎么样呀？他冲威廉抛媚眼。是真的媚眼如丝。

不，不了。被碰到的瞬间威廉跳起来后退好几步，被嬉笑声羞得满脸通红。

别逗他了。  
吧台里穿西装的酒保这才出声，声音温柔的像三月的风。不过老板最近确实不乐意见人。他把酒杯都摆好，撑着下巴很苦恼的样子。听说他跟所有床伴都断了呢，最粘他那个小O都哭了也没用。

改邪归正了呗。那妩媚的男孩突然变了嗓音，翘着二郎腿一副大爷样。八成是他那个宝贝木头疙瘩开窍喽。

宝贝疙瘩？  
威廉又凑过来。  
他一向不过问裘克过于复杂的感情生活，当然，裘克也不主动跟他提起。

甚至如果不是他超过两个月没联系上裘克，他也不会出现在这个酒吧。

就像是警戒线，两人都把它摆在明面，但也都不会越界。威廉知道裘克经营家酒吧，除了老板偶尔兼职驻唱，还知道他其实有不是粉丝，他床上经常出现的就有很多……但他从没来过，裘克从不带他看这些花花世界。

但现在他自己找来了，他越界了，也知道踏过这条线就是万劫不复。

但他忍不住。

误会来的快去的也快，一根烟抽完，威廉差不多也能想明白怎么一回事。裘克的暗示够多了，姑娘多半也是游戏人间惯了，他顶多算个新鲜，比起他，裘克当然更让人有征服欲。冷静下来威廉恨不得抽自己两巴掌，他给裘克打电话，不出意外被拒绝。

他想去找裘克，但也不能放着发情的omega不管。他叫了救护车，不知出于什么心理顺手报了警。Alpha强制omega发情是要坐牢的，就是不知道利用发情勾引alpha能不能构成犯罪。

夜里三点他到裘克家门口，没开灯也没有人。威廉犹豫了一下，从脚垫下掏出钥匙进了屋。裘克没回来。威廉开柜子给自己找了身衣服，洗澡睡觉。

也是，裘克什么时候缺过温柔乡。

最开始只是间断的联系，后来魔怔了一样每天报到。威廉在裘克家住了小半个月也没见屋子主人回来，这在看不出来出事了他就是个傻子。

喂，你听没听见？我们要关门了。

酒保小哥哥说话客气，相比之下那妖艳贱货可管不了这么些。骂骂咧咧把酒鬼往地上一扔，气的满嘴胡话。

熟悉点的都知道啊，老板有个宝贝，祖宗似的供着。  
听说是个beta，也不知道哪来的神仙。  
一物降一物吧，哎，这酒度数高不能这么喝……先生？先生！

心跳的厉害，冲破包膜冲出胸廓。  
答案其实早就知道，但他不敢去碰，现在被外力剖开，血淋淋摆在眼前又庆幸。指尖都是麻酥的，神志早抛到九霄外。

给我吧。  
这是睡死过去之前听到的最后一句话，冷冷淡淡带着哑，穿透夜风将他裹挟。

裘克。

醒了赶紧滚。

威廉蹲在沙发旁边，伸出一根手指点裘克眉心，那有浅浅一道纹路，明明之前还没有。伸出去的手被抓住，裘克掀起眼皮从下看上来的样子很凶。

再待一会？  
威廉死皮不要脸。

不行。  
裘克拒绝的干脆。被威廉扯了衣角也没停脚步，我一会要带人过来。

带人？威廉问。带人干什么？

还能干什么？裘克扯起一边嘴角露出个恶劣的笑，他拽着威廉的手放在他松松垮垮的裤腰上。做爱啊我还能干嘛？

作。  
太能作了。

威廉已经不愿意回想自己当时是哪根筋没搭对了。

几乎没有犹豫，他反客为主，主动凑过去亲吻裘克的小腹。

我跟你做。

轻……裘克！

被从后面进入，裘克还带着气，扩张都不给好好做。威廉疼的厉害，beta对性事远不如omega熟练，他手抓着枕头暴起青筋，头埋的深，咬紧嘴不出声，宿醉到下午才醒，也不给饭吃，威廉脑子被搅成浆糊，闭眼眼前都飘雪花。晕。他小声抗议。裘克靠过来，在他后背上落吻，留下吻痕，青青紫紫一连串。

威廉。  
威廉！

嗯，我在。  
被手机吵醒，闭着眼接，威廉语气不是很好。没起床气，就是头疼，嗓子也干，八成昨儿喊的，也不知道这隔音行不行，再让他吓跑俩。

几点了?  
那边问，威廉心想你个憨批手机不在手里吗自己不知道看?但幸好没说，手机拿远了看，哟，顶头上司。至于几点了？十一点差两分钟一刻，离下班还17分钟。

哎呦，这……  
他一骨碌坐起来厚脸皮赔笑，也不管人能不能看见。扯着昨儿过度使用的地方，疼的咧嘴，倒吸口凉气反被对面听去了。

呦呵！  
上司跟他混的熟，不然也不至于快下班才找他，其实就是缺个陪吃饭的。吃过见过的主，一听这声又想到威廉昨晚是被谁带走的，心下便了然。

怎么样？  
上司语气立马变得不正经。  
处理好了？

好了。  
威廉还是下床，站起来才发现两人有多能造。衣服从床头扔到门口，满地卫生纸，还夹杂俩套，得，估计做到后面连这玩意儿都省了。

呵，果然没错吧。  
异物从肚子里流下来的感觉不怎么美妙，太恶心了不想做形容。

分了。  
威廉又坐回去 ，盯着自己挂着精液的大腿，外侧有圈指印，他比划了一下，慢慢回忆昨天是以什么姿势挨的操。

唉，我就说能行吧，你说说你也…什么！分了！  
啧，看你那没见过世面的样子。威廉懒得解释，更不想听唠叨。挂了啊，我洗个澡。

嗐，不是自己的就是不心疼。不三不四的关系维持了四五年，心里那点见不得人的东西也蠢蠢欲动四五年。趁着昨天生日，威廉想着，裘克总会给面子吧。他忐忑，也激动，告别炮友关系，迎娶靓丽alpha，走向人生巅峰。

然后被裘克一条短信打回现实——结束吧。

哎，渣男就是渣男，说结束就结束，连澡都不给洗了。威廉撅着个嘴嘟嘟囔囔，万一拉肚子了呢，万一发烧了呢？

矫情劲儿。  
他唾弃自己，走进浴室，热水浇到头上，温度有点高，带着眼圈跟着发烫。是真不舒服了，腰酸，背痛，腿也疼，屁股最疼。裘克不是人，昨天往死里折腾他，威廉不知道是不是全世界打分手炮都是把准前任当一次性的使，有仇的赶紧报仇，过了这村就没这店儿了，毕竟以后见个面都得花心思找借口。

哈，还见面呢，想的可真够多的。  
威廉蹲下，腿还打哆嗦呢，站着累。水又冲到后背，齿痕淤血，精彩得很，全是裘克从背后操他啃的。

唉。  
他关上水去镜子跟前看自己，还行，帅气依旧。除了眼有点肿，和……你说分都分了，还留这一身麻烦，也不知道什么时候能消。从下巴颏到脖子，再往下，没一点好地方。这他妈，不知道以为他跟狗打了一宿呢。

可不跟狗吗？  
他想到昨晚裘克摸黑找他嘴唇的样，又想笑，笑了两声自己又笑不下去了，狗崽子，老狗逼……

唉。  
哥们我说……  
上司手往肚子上一搭，威廉心说完，要开始啰嗦了。

你今儿这叹气频率也太高了点。上司循循善诱，试图让下属自己找到问题所在。这你就甘心啊？

甘心啥？威廉问。我提的。

你提的？上司喊了一嗓子，还好餐厅人少。你提的，你可真牛逼你提的！

那可不。威廉磕出根烟来，不知道还真以为他甩了人家。行了，别吃了，出去整根儿。

要不烟这玩意儿永远不缺市场？  
是爽，吞云吐雾就好像自己就真有吞云吐雾的能耐了。忘了吧忘了吧，就让往事都随风都随风。

唉！这是恨铁不成钢。你打算以后怎么办啊？老大不小一beta了也，能不能成熟点！上司问。  
还能咋办。威廉白了他一眼，把烟头按灭。

生命的长河川流不息，缺了谁不是一样过。威廉语重心长，拍拍上司肩膀。年轻人，你还有很长的路要走啊。

思想觉悟高能当饭吃吗？  
必须不能啊。

所以下楼看到路旁边停着的熟悉的骚红色跑车，上司探究的目光跟小针似的扎在后背，威廉甩下句告辞拔腿就跑。

你来干嘛啊？  
他敲敲车窗，果然是裘克。

上车。  
裘克给他开车门，语气僵硬。

这又生哪门子气。威廉莫名其妙，但还是老老实实坐在副驾。

嘛去？他问。  
吃饭。  
吃饭？不是昨天才吃过吗？  
嗯？你中午没吃？裘克抽空看过来一眼，虽然带了个大墨镜遮住半张脸，看不清表情，但威廉觉得他现在眼神应该跟看傻逼没啥区别。

哦，吃了。威廉挠头，又问，去哪吃啊？  
回家。

回家。回家！威廉又开始兴奋，但还要强装镇静。几个意思啊这是。他问。身上不舒服，他艰难的挪了下屁股又把腰挺直。

裘克认真开车，没看他。不是让你等我吗？  
你啥时候说的？威廉惊奇。我咋不知道？  
我给你留了纸条。  
纸条？  
你没看？  
啊！看了，必须看了啊！

哦，那你的答复呢？

所以说，人生在世谎言要不得，撒一个谎就代表你还要编造无数个谎言去圆。威廉眼神乱飘手心冒汗，满脑子搜刮话题来逃避回答，但就是想不出。

没看？裘克问。  
嗯……威廉撅嘴，往座椅后背缩了缩。你写了什么啊，什么答复？

没啥。趁着等红绿灯，裘克摘了墨镜，眼底全是红血丝，估计是一夜没睡。

没啥是啥啊！威廉问，他最烦裘克这个逼样。

就是没啥。裘克点根烟，疲倦的揉太阳穴。你看，哥们我也有，炮友也不缺。威廉咳嗽了一声，裘克又把烟掐了。

物尽其用，我这还缺个男朋友，你琢磨着给配齐吗？


End file.
